


Potion

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Hana Song (D.va) and Brigitte Lindholm have sex.Don't worry, the intro means nothing and the Korean is probably hilariously wrong.





	Potion

We live in a society. One where happiness is considered interchangeable with money. One where snake-oil salesmen will scream and rant and rave in order to get you scared and down to your last dollar. One where people are subjugated in order to fulfill a quota.

Everyone feels it, the lies creeping into their brain, seeping in like toxins. Happiness and misery are pre-packaged products, and we buy them knowing what we will feel by the end of it. None are free from this, we all suffer, we are all made mockeries of flesh and bone and told we must want to be different. And so we all feel it, the desire to be what we believe we can be.

As beautiful on the outside as we are inside. What does that mean for you?

That question crossed her mind more than once as she held the can. It looked like any ordinary can of soda, but it had a bright pink label, the words “Become” written, scrawled underneath the logo.

Everyone knew what it meant, and everyone knew what to expect. No-one, not even Hana, was sure if it was true. There were stories about it, tales of it happening, but it had been completely sold out everywhere but Korea.

Hana sat on her lounge, the care package from home had arrived, and today was the big day. She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to try it or not - she wasn’t sure what it meant for her to become ‘beautiful’.

If the internet was any indication, plenty of people thought she was already... but, she was curious at least and her fingers were already pulling on the tab. A loud crack and a hiss, and she pressed it to her lips. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and before she knew it she had skulled the whole can.

Her whole body tingled, and her vision started to blur. She fought against the panic, this was normal the label had warned. This was normal, this was what was happened... and she woke up in a groggy haze. She wasn’t sure when she passed out, but the can was on the table, her whole body burning hot, sweat pouring from her face.

She pushed herself to her feet and went to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. What she discovered made her kick the wall in anger, and she stormed into her room to grab the can and throw it out the window.

She hadn’t changed at all!

She fumed and screamed, she had been tricked, and she was outraged by it. Her angry ranting was only interrupted when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Brigitte on the other side curiously peering in.

“Is everything okay?”

She nodded, “I’m fine, I just uh...”

They showed her the can, “You tried this, what happened?”

“Nothing!” She let them in, “I’m the same, they tricked me!”

“Oh?” Brigitte came inside and shut the door behind them.

“It was meant to make me beautiful, but it didn’t do anything.”

“Maybe it didn’t work because you’re already,” they blushed, “because you’re already beautiful?”

Hana turned red, “Uh, thanks.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone.”

“No, it’s okay, come sit down...” Hana offered them a seat, and then after a little while offered them a different seat entirely.

Brigitte pushed her down against her lounge, kissing her fiercely. Strong lips against her neck, her shoulder, down her stomach. Hana sighed with every press of their lips, and moaned when they finally reached between her legs.

Brigitte’s tongue found her lips, their breath hot and wet against her skin as they sunk against her. Kissing hard, tongue flickering along her, circling her and their rough calloused hands rubbing against her thighs as they pulled her in close.

Hana came, her body shuddering as wave after wave of her climax took her. She soaked Brigitte, squirting all over their face, and they sat up their face dripping. They grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, right up against their legs. The tip of their strap-on rubbing up against her navel.

They guided it in, pushing it and grinding their hips until it sank to her core. Hana moaned, hand reaching for them. Brigitte pressed down against her, teeth against her throat and a moan against their skin.

“I’m going to fuck you raw.”

Brigitte’s left hand was hard against her breast, the other against the lounge. The whole thing shook with Brigitte’s plowing, thrusting, slamming touch. Hana’s legs wrapped around Brigitte’s stomach, until Brigitte grabbed hold of her legs and pushed them against her chest. Her knees against her shoulders, Brigitte’s hot breath grunted into her face.

“Fuck me!~<3 Harder!”

Their body crushed her into the pillows, she could feel the spine down the middle of the seat against her back bending her. The lounge creaked, the springs groaned, she moaned, Brigitte grunted harder.

“Harder! Please!”

Their arms wrapped around her, bundling her up, pulling her harder against them. She screamed so loud the entire base must have heard.

“Budi ye paundeu ye!”

Brigitte ground against her, deep, exhausted, kissing Hana as she came again. The lounge was a soaked, stained mess and the two of them laid on it embarrassed by it all. Hana wasn’t sure how she’d explain it to the cleaning staff. Brigitte wasn’t sure what had happened to their clothes.

But, the drink had worked, she did feel beautiful.


End file.
